Fiebre
by My-flyingPig
Summary: [MAKOHARU] [Castellano](LEMON en el Ch2) Como cualquier día, Makoto pasa por la casa de su amigo para recogerlo e ir juntos al instituto. Pero este, en realidad, no será un día cualquiera. Algo se ha estado gestando entre los dos sin que ninguno se percatara y quizás la fiebre de Haruka traiga alguna sorpresa -Soy fatal para los summary, leedlo mejor, y decidme que tal. xD-
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias**: un Makoto algo folclórico a veces xD y bromas así de estúpidas.

**Aclaraciones:** Ninguno de estos personajes es mio, porque si lo fueran, ya se sabe, el anime tendría rating +18

**_Esto es un relato yaoi, es decir, chico x chico, así que si no te gusta, primero: no se que coño haces buscando en la sección de fanfics de Free xDD; y segundo: pues eso, dale a la flechita de atrás y lárgate tranquilamente y en paz~_**

* * *

Makoto Tachibana no era un chico pesado. Insistente quizás, protector. Pero no pesado. Al menos el nunca se había considerado así y de echo le fastidiaba bastante si alguien se lo decía.

Pero a pesar de todo aquello, esta vez si que se sentía pesado, un completo plasta, llamando una y otra vez a la puerta de su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué estaba la puerta cerrada, para empezar? Jamás habría imaginado que sus charlas de "Por qué deberías echar la llave por la noche, Haruka" funcionaran con el chico delfín. Vamos, de hecho, estaba seguro que todo aquello por un oído le entraba y por el otro le salía al moreno. Entonces, nuevamente, ¿Qué demonios hacía la puerta cerrada con llave?

Se desesperó un poco, la verdad. Las clases ya habían empezado y el seguía allí, intentando que le abriera, preocupado a morir por el chico. Al final optó por la opción mas sensata e ilegal y le dio la vuelta a la casa por el jardín, mandando a la porra el instituto. ¿Y si el muy inconsciente se había quedado dormido en la bañera?

-¿Haru? ¿Haru-chan?- Su voz se dejó oír preocupada en cuanto hubo pasado por la ventana de la cocina, después de tirar la mochila adentro primero. Ya iba a ser raro que tuviera la casa cerrada a cal y canto. Miró al rededor, fijándose en que la cocina estaba, exactamente, como el la había dejado la noche anterior después de fregar los platos. Haru cocinó, como siempre, y, como siempre, hizo caballa. Los platos aun estaban colocados en la bandeja de plástico junto al fregadero, ya secos después de toda una noche escurriéndose. Trago saliva ¿era cosa suya o la casa estaba muy oscura?  
Y de todos es sabido que Makoto Tachibana es un buenazo, nada pesado, protector y...rematadamente cobarde. Un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando le pareció oír una respiración pesada venir del oscuro pasillo. "AI DIOS, AI SEÑOR, ¡AI VIRGEN DEL CARMEN!*"pensó, notando ya los mismos testículos de corbata. ¡¿Pero dónde estaba Haru?! Tragó saliva, armándose con lo primero que su mano agarró -que resultó ser un cucharón de palo-, y adentrándose en el oscuro pasillo como todo un valiente.

Bueno, mas bien como un chihuahua tamaño caballo, porque el pobre no dejaba de temblar y notaba los lagrimones a punto de caérsele por las mejillas. De nuevo, aquel extraño sonido, aquella especie de inquietante respiración, le llegó a los oídos...¡y venía de la derecha!...¡De...!

-¡Haru-chan!- exclamó con voz aterrorizada. ¡Aquella cosa venía del dormitorio de su mejor amigo...! Armado de todo el valor que jamás pensó que reuniría y blandiendo su cucharón de palo como si de una espada se tratase, Makoto se abalanzó a la oscuridad de aquella habitación, soltando una especie de "IIIIIIH" con voz ahogada...y entonces la luz lo cegó por completo durante unos segundos.

-Makoto...¿Que...estás haciendo...?- La voz de Haruka sonaba cascada, interrumpida por una tos que, una vez que Makoto se dio cuenta de la situación, no le gustó nada. El chico estaba en su cama, medio sentado y con la mano puesta todavía sobre el interruptor de la luz... y su aspecto tampoco agradó al castaño.

Haru tenia las mejillas encendidas y los ojos vidriosos por la fiebre, el pelo húmedo pegado a las sienes por el sudor que esta le provocaba... Estaba claro porque no había ido a abrirle...si parecía que apenas pudiera erguirse. Makoto palideció y soltó el cucharón encima de la cómoda del moreno, corriendo a su lado, recuperándose instantáneamente del anterior -y bochornoso- ataque de pánico. Se apoyó en la cama, a su lado, y sin mediar palabra lo primero que hizo fue tomar a Haru de las mejillas y posar los labios sobre su frente. En seguida comprobó que, efectivamente, ardía de fiebre.  
Haruka no replicó, mas que acostumbrado a la cercanía del otro chico, a sus costumbres de "madre devota"... aunque mentiría si dijese que, de un tiempo a aquella parte, no había empezado a sentir ridículos cosquilleos cada vez que el bobo de Makoto le rozaba siquiera. Pero lógicamente no era algo que pudiera apreciarse a simple vista y el estaba seguro de que por ahora el otro no se había percatado.  
Cuando el mayor se separó al fin de la piel ardiente del chico le clavó aquellos ojazos verdes, indignados y preocupados.

-¿Por qué no me has avisado?- le espetó, aunque lo que mas sentía era miedo por él, no verdadero enfado.

-Solo es...un catarro- respondió con su tono monocorde de siempre...aunque su voz tomada por el resfriado solo consiguió que Makoto frunciera un poco mas el ceño.

-Te has vuelto a meter en la piscina esta noche ¿verdad? ¡Haruka! ¿En que demonios pensabas? ¡ya estamos en pleno otoño! ¿Es que quieres matarte?  
Normalmente la habilidad de Makoto para leerle era una ventaja, una comodidad, pero en aquel momento Haru fue incapaz, como pocas veces, de sostenerle la mirada...y no solo por que le escocieran los ojos a horrores a causa de la alta fiebre. Eso ya fue el acabose para el castaño, que se levantó de la cama serio y con el ceño fruncido como rara vez ponía. Por eso estaba la puerta cerrada ¿no? Porque no quería que le pillase. En otro momento aquella actitud traviesa del chico le habría resultado divertida, adorable, pero ahora estaba demasiado enfadado con él.

Demasiado preocupado mas bien.

Sin decir una palabra mas el alto de los dos salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, a la enorme bañera, para empezar a llenarla enseguida. Mientras la tina se iba llenando de agua abrió las persianas de la casa, dejando pasar al fin la luz. Maldita sea ¡había pasado horas jugando entre aquellas paredes cuando eran niños! ¿Cómo podía haberse asustado tanto?!

Mientras Makoto hacía y deshacía por la casa Haruka había vuelto a dejarse caer en el colchón, suspirando pesadamente, tosiendo después. No le gustaba tener al mayor enfurruñado con el, no era natural... aunque, quizás, el hecho de que se desviviera hasta aquel punto por su persona le hiciera sonreír solo un poco. Las comisuras de los labios curvadas nimiamente hacia arriba, ...quizás. Debería sentirse mal y en realidad estaba encantado con la situación. Vaya, puede que fuera un poco mas retorcido de lo que el mismo pensaba, porque aquello parecía mas propio de Nagisa ¿No? Eso de enfermar para que el chico que te gusta cuide de t...

Cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido y gruñó algo, ocultando su rosto aun mas sonrojado contra la sudada almohada. Para empezar él, definitivamente, no se había puesto malo a posta. Tan solo se había levantado a media noche con unas ganas irresistibles de sumergirse en el agua. Y puede que por el camino sintiera el frió de la noche y recordara que, pasara lo que pasase, Makoto estaría ahí para cuidarle si se acababa acatarrando. También puede que a la vuelta, ya moqueando, se sintiera culpable por aquellos pensamientos y terminara cerrando la casa para no importunar al pobre chico. Que idiota, como si una puerta cerrada pudiera detener a "Mamá Mako", como lo llamaba Nagisa de vez en cuando. Y ahora lo tenía refunfuñado de aquí a allá mientras el tenía la cabeza como un bombo a causa de la fiebre y solo podía pensar en bobadas...Como en lo guapo que estaba el castaño con el ceño fruncido, para variar.

-Bébete esto- su voz sonó mas cerca de lo esperado así de repente ¿que había pasado? ¿Se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta? Cuando Haruka miró y logró sentarse- bizqueando- se encontró con los ojos dolidos e indignados aun del otro chico, que le tendía un baso lleno con algo caliente.- Para que te baje la inflamación de la garganta- murmuró con aquel tono serio y autoritario que rara vez usaba... y nunca con el. Si que estaba enfadado ¿verdad?

A simple vista nadie habría dicho que hubo un cambio en la falta de expresión habitual que tenían los ojos azules de Haruka Nanase, pero para Makoto eran tan fácil de leer...

-No me mires así, Haru- replicó sin necesidad de que el moreno dijese nada primero. Suspiró, observando como el chico bebía aquella medicina y arrugaba un tanto la nariz, casi imperceptiblemente, como hacia cada vez que algo no le gustaba. Haruka había vuelto a agachar la mirada, con el ceño nimiamente fruncido...y ver que se sentía culpable no hizo sentirse mejor al castaño. Makoto no era así, de echo aquello solo consiguió que le dieran ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que no pasaba nada, que el le cuidaría hasta que se pusiese bueno. Las mejillas se le encendieron instantáneamente. Siempre había sido un chico cariñoso, pero últimamente su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos así de bochornosos solo para con Haru. Se mordió el labio inferior sin darse cuenta, mirándose las manos fija e intensamente mientras esperaba a que su amigo terminase de beber... atrayendo la atención de este en seguida.

¿Qué le pasaba? no saber que era lo que pasaba por aquella cabecita castaña era algo nuevo para Haru. Normalmente se leían el uno al otro con facilidad, pero en aquel momento, como pocas veces, el chico de ojos azules no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

-¿Ma...?- comenzó, con el sabor amargo de la medicina aun en el paladar. Pero Makoto le interrumpió levantándose y quitándole el vaso suavemente de las manos.

-¿Puedes levantarte solo? A la bañera, vamos. Hay que quitarte el sudor- ¿era cosa suya o la voz del castaño sonaba algo avergonzada? Haru lo miró fijamente, con su falta de expresión habitual, aunque el otro notara su intensidad fácilmente. Ahora era el moreno el que estaba preocupado, pese a la fiebre. ¿qué...? ¿por qué Makoto de pronto evitaba sus ojos? Aunque no pareció tener problemas en tocarle. Le paso un brazo por la baja espalda y lo ayudó a levantarse...porque aunque Haru pensaba que no era para tanto, la verdad es que el suelo le dio vueltas en cuanto se puso en pie y de no haber sido por el otro - Makoto, su pilar- se habría caído de bruces al suelo.

Sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, el castaño lo ayudó a llegar al baño, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Makoto notaba el cuerpo de Haruka mas cálido que de costumbre, a ciencia cierta por la fiebre. Lo sintió frágil como pocas veces y su ceño se frunció sutilmente, mordiéndose el labio, cuando lo apretó un poco contra si sin querer...como si su cuerpo se disculpara por ser duro con él sin su permiso. A Haru aquello le hizo volver a mirarle para encontrarse con que seguía sin poner sus ojos verdes en el...y quiso decirle algo, pero de nuevo el otro le interrumpió cuando apenas abría la boca.

-a ver, apóyate en el lavabo para desnudarte, eh, voy a meter las sábanas en la...la lavadora, si. - ¿eh? ¿estaba nervioso? ¿por qué? desconcertado, Haru obedeció y se agarró al lavamanos, observando con sus ojos azules como Makoto le daba la espalda para salir del baño. Y sabía que era una tontería, pero se sintió extrañamente solo. Habría ido con el de no tener la cabeza como un bombo. Suspirando, empezó a desabotonarse el pijama despacio, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, escuchando el sonido del agua caer en la bañera, llamándole. Estaba pálido, exceptuando el sonrojo que la fiebre le provocaba...  
No le gustaba aquella situación, eso de que su amigo no le mirase a los ojos... esta vez había metido bien la pata ¿no? Makoto nunca había estado tan enfadado con él, no hasta aquel punto. Lo que el pobre Haru no sabía era que lo que menos sentía ya el mas alto de los dos era enfado. Se le había pasado casi en seguida...lo de ahora era _distinto_. Mientras metía las sábanas de Haru dentro de la lavadora no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos, brillantes por la fiebre, en lo adorable que le había parecido al mirarle con aquel deje culpable. Por dios, le habría besado en aquel mismo momento...y aquel era un pensamiento nuevo para él.

A ver, quería a Haru, mucho, muchísimo ¿pero de aquella manera...? sus hombros se hundieron con derrota mientras echaba el detergente en su lugar correspondiente. No le gustaba enfadarse con el, pero definitivamente era un sentimiento mas fácil que aquello. Sacudió la cabeza, palmeándose las mejillas una vez puso aquel trasto en marcha.

-espabila Tachibana- se dijo a si mismo en susurros- ¡has visto demasiados doramas con tu madre!

Y en aquel momento escuchó algo salpicando con fuerza junto con un golpe seco. Se le olvidaron todas aquellas tonterías en el momento, volviendo a echar a correr para llegar al baño enseguida, encontrándose con lo que se temía. Haru se había caído dentro de la bañera de mala manera, con la ropa interior a medio bajar y las piernas mal apoyadas en el borde de la tina. Parecía que no se había hecho mucho daño, que era mas el estropicio de haberlo salpicado todo. Pero aun así Makoto se agacho al borde, a su lado, para sujetarle la cabeza y...

-¡¿estas bien?! ¡¿Te duele algo?!¿PINGÜINOS FLUORESCENTES?!- soltó sin pensar refiriéndose, claro esta, a los estridentes calzoncillos que Haru se había estado quitando.

-Un...regalo de Nagisa- murmuró el otro, algo aturdido, parpadeando un tanto para enfocar la asustada cara de su amigo que poco a poco, fue recuperando el color...la sonrisa. Vaya, por fin le miraba a los ojos.

-¡De quién si no!- exclamó el contrario, mirándole aun con cierta alarma...aunque en seguida rompió a reír ¡por Dios! ¡no podía creer que Haru usara ropa interior tan ridícula! ¿Es que no tenía ojos en la cara?! No es que el fuera un gurú de la moda, pero estaba seguro de que ni el mismo Nagisa se pondría una cosa así. Seguramente había sido una broma y Haru, siendo como era, ni se había dado cuenta.

Le soltó, agarrándose al borde de la bañera para no caerse mientras no podía parar de reír, con aquella risa masculina y escandalosa que tenía...y Haruka no pudo apartar los ojos de él, con ese brillo especial que le iluminaba la mirada muy de vez en cuando. Aquello estaba mejor, mucho mejor. Se alegró tanto de que no estuviera enfadado con él que se movió solo, sin darse ni cuenta.

...Y juntó los labios con los del mayor sin decir nada, habiéndose acercado a el despacio mientras este seguía riéndose, casi a lágrima viva.

"Suave" penó, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sutilmente encendidas, no solo por la fiebre, obviamente. Suave y dulce. Makoto olía bien. Olía a lugar seguro, a chico, a desodorante. A Makoto.

Y al pobre muchacho se le cortó la risa de pronto, ahogada por aquel beso de improvisto. abrió sus ojos un poco mas, impactado, sin ser capaz de reaccionar de ningún modo. De hecho... ¿estaba respirando? "Mierda, ¡¿cómo se respiraba?!". Haruka lo noto y se separó de él, cortando aquel suave contacto y mirándole con sus ojos azules, ligeramente mas brillantes que antes.

-Makoto, Aspira y expira.- le explicó con paciencia, dándole tiempo a digerir algo que ninguno de los dos había planeado. Y aunque su corazón ahora le latía furiosamente contra el pecho no se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. Besarle había resultado casi mas delicioso que comer caballa. al menos así, de primera instancia. Y sintió alivio a algo que hasta entonces no había querido pensar que sentía.

El castaño le miró con cara de pasmado, comenzando a ser consciente a penas de que sí, Haru acababa de besarle y además se estaba quitando aquellos estridentes calzoncillos sin decir nada... con la boca, porque sus ojos claramente le estaban invitando a acercarse por si mismo. Vamos, que en resumidas cuentas tenía a Haruka Nanase desnudo en una bañera pidiendo por mas besos. Quizás esa era demasiada información para alguien como Makoto, o eso empezaba a temerse el moreno al ver que aun no había mayor reacción que unos ojos verdes desorbitados.

Pero entonces ¡por fin! pareció que la vida volvía a él. Le vio inflar el pecho al tomar aire de una vez y sintió sus manos fuertes tomándole de las mejillas, impulsándole hacia él a la vez que el grandullón se acercaba y le devolvía el beso. Haru cerró los ojos con fuerza, al igual que él, y se aferro con las manos a la camisa del uniforme del mayor.  
Aquello si fue un beso de verdad. Makoto, mas exigente de lo que ninguno de los dos habría imaginado, se coló entre sus labios sin pedir perdón ni permiso, hundiendo los dedos en el pelo negro y húmedo de su mejor amigo. Haru no vaciló a la hora de responder, acariciando su lengua sin saber muy bien como, dejándose llevar. Y así estuvieron durante un poco mas, enredándose el uno en el otro, estremeciéndose por algo que desde luego había surgido de pronto...

O en realidad no.

No era como si Haru no hubiera fantaseado con aquello antes, o como si Makoto no hubiese sentido celos una y otra vez de Rin, del agua y hasta de las malditas caballas. Si, el era su mejor amigo, quien le entendía sin necesidad de palabras, pero ya no era suficiente. Hacía tiempo que quería ser su centro de atención, el motivo por el que aquellos ojos azules brillaran, y ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta.  
Quizás aquello llevara gestándose meses, ¡puede incluso que años! y solo estuviera esperando el momento idóneo para estallar en la cara a ambos. Y ahora allí estaban, jadeando a causa de la inexperiencia después de un primer beso de los de verdad para los dos. Makoto había apoyado la frente en la de su mejor amigo, notándola arder de fiebre, y Haru le miraba, con los ojos entrecerrados, los labios suavemente abiertos...y fue el mismo el que volvió a acercarse para morder de manera sutil los del castaño.

-Siento haberte asustado- dijo en voz baja y ninguno supo si se refería al susto que se había llevado al encontrar la casa cerrada, a la preocupación por su enfermedad o a aquel beso repentino y sin motivo aparente. El caso fue que a uno le dio por reír por lo bajo y a otro por sonreír de aquella forma nimia tan suya, demasiado nerviosos quizás.

- Bueno, tampoco es muy difícil hacerlo- replicó el mayor, restándole importancia con aquella verdad como un templo, mirándole con una luz nueva, un brillo diferente en su mirada.

-Lo siento- volvió a disculparse el moreno con su tono siempre monocorde... subiendo una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, la linea de su mandíbula. Y Makoto adoró el gesto, sintió hasta las mariposas en el estómago que siempre mencionaban en aquellos doramas cursilones que tanto le gustaban a su madre y a Ran -y, a saber por qué, sospechaba que también eran del gusto de Rei- y que el pensaba que eran una leyenda urbana o algo por el estilo. Esta vez se limitó a negar suavemente con la cabeza, volviendo a inclinarse para buscar mas de aquel nuevo contacto, posando la mano sobre la que Haru tenía en su mejilla...

**_"RAAAAGE ON MABUSHII HIKARIIIII~!"**_**

La voz del vocalista de _OLDCOEX_ -que a Haru siempre se le había hecho extrañamente familiar***, por cierto- los interrumpió de golpe y porrazo, haciendo que Makoto "Corazón de pajarito-kun****" diera un bote exagerado y se levantara para ir corriendo a buscar su móvil. Se lo había dejado en la mochila, tirada en el suelo de la cocina y la verdad es que en aquel momento se reprendió por no haberlo puesto en silencio ¿pero como iba a saber el que una cosa así pasaría?

Mientras Makoto se largaba a contestar al teléfono Haruka suspiró y se relajó en el agua todo lo que le fue posible. Estaba templada, no demasiado caliente ni demasiado fría, lo justo para no afectar a su fiebre y hacerle sentir a gusto. Como siempre, Mamá Mako estaba en todo.

-¿Nagisa?- de verdad que esperaba que aquel agudo que se le había escapado en la voz no resultara muy evidente. Makoto tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, intentando calmar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, su respiración acelerada. No tardó en escuchar el tono quejicoso del chico rubio al otro lado de la linea.

-¡Mako-chaaaaaan! ¿Se puede saber dónde estáis? ¡vuestra tutora a venido a mi clase a pedir explicaciones...!- se quejó el rubio. Makoto empezó a hacer reverencias como si el menor pudiera verle, sonriendo apurado de igual forma.

-Aaah ¡lo siento, perdón!- soltó apurado- haru esta acatarrado, así que me quedaré a cuidarlo ¿Puedes decírselo a Ama-chan? Seguro que ella lo entenderá...!

-Vaaale, vale. ¿pero por qué has tardado tanto en responder? ¿Le pasa algo malo a Haru-chan?

Makoto se sonrojó de golpe.

-¿e-eh? ¡F-fiebre! ¡s-solo un poco de fiebre! hehé...¡nada que no pueda manejar...!- por favor, que no se lo notara en la voz, ¡que no se lo notara!...

-Mmmn...-y, efectivamente, la voz de Nagisa sonó a sospecha. Makoto tragó saliva, notando el nudo de la corbata del uniforme apretándole como nunca.- muuuy bien...¡te dejo a cargo, mamá Mako!

Y justo cuando el castaño ya respiraba tranquilo y se disponía a despedirse, volvió a escuchar la cantarina voz de su amigo rubiales.

-¡Pero no lo dejes muy agotado!- y colgó.

-¡¿E-EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!- el chico se separó el móvil de la oreja como si quemara, mirándolo como si de un instrumento del mal se tratase. ¡Maldito e intuitivo Nagisa...! ¡N-no, no podía ser que lo supiera...! ¡Era imposible! ¡si ni siquiera él sabía lo que sentía hasta hacía pocos minutos...!

-Makoto.- la voz monocorde de Haru llamó su atención desde la puerta de la cocina...y allí estaba el, solo con la toalla cubriéndole la cintura. Parecía que el baño y la medicina habían surtido su efecto, porque la verdad es que no le había costado salir de la bañera y seguir su voz hasta aquel lugar. Y ahora le miraba desde allí, fijamente, con sus ojos azules esperándole.

-E-era Nagisa...- murmuró el mayor, sonrojándose con fuerza. Estaba harto de verlo casi desnudo cada día en la piscina...o cada vez que se despelotaba para meterse en cualquier recipiente lo suficientemente grande...y sin embargo aquella situación era muy diferente, porque por algún motivo notó su cuerpo tensarse ligeramente mientras sus ojos verdes recorrían las gotitas de agua que perlaban la piel del moreno.

Haruka ya sabia quien era solo con haberle oído gritar, como también sabía a lo que aquellos ojos verdes miraban tan fijamente...sintió un delicioso escalofrío bajo su mirada y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de soltar la toalla y dejarla car al suelo. Makoto estaba a medio terminar algo como "te vas a poner peor" pero las palabras murieron en sus labios conforme la tela mojada iba cayendo al suelo. Dejó el móvil sobre la encimera y Haru entrecerró sutilmente la mirada, girándose hacia el pasillo.

Makoto lo siguió hasta su habitación como hipnotizado, notando el calor treparle desde el bajo vientre a cada paso que lo acercaba a aquella piel suave y desnuda, pujando por ser acariciada...

Y, esta vez, había apagado el móvil antes de soltarlo.

* * *

*: vale explico la broma de la Virgen del Carmen. Mi ciudad, como la del anime, es un lugar costero, y aquí ella es la patrona de los marineros. No se, en mi cabeza la relación era graciosa, no me apuñaléis por esto xD

**: obviamente, el opening del anime XD

***: el vocalista es el mismo seiyuu que dobla a Makoto, BA DUM-TSS soy TAAAAAN GRASIOSSSSSA

****: cuando alguien se asusta con facilidad, por aquí decimos que tiene el corazón como el de un pajarito :P

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leerlo entero! La verdad es que tengo mis dudas sobre si escribir el lemon o no. Estoy acostumbrada a escribirlo en rol, pero no se como me quedaría de forma narrativa. Todo depende de los reviews que me lleguen! xDD

ASÍ DE MALVADA SOY

Con lo que, si llegamos a los 10 reviews, escribiré el lemon de regalo XD, así que ale ale, ¡a hacerme feliz!

P.D: Nagisa cockblock mode, para no variar xD Yo lo considero muy inteligente, algo así como un lobo con piel de cordero, muy intuitivo. Seguramente el fuese el primero en darse cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro y por eso no le costó nada sumar dos y dos.


	2. Extra

MADRE DE DIOS, VEINTICUATRO REVIEWS

Siento mucho la tardanza chicos ¡ni si quiera esperaba que me escribiera tanta gente! ¡para mi llegar a 9 ya habría sido un record!

Muchisimas gracias a todos por leerme y por escribirme, de verdad, si no fuera por vosotros (y por una amiga pesada a la que adoro) no ,me habría lanzado a escribir mi primer lemon entero ;A;

K'afuerte. Es que no sabeis lo que es para mi acabar algo, que nunca termino lo que empiezo xD

En fin, que no me enrollo mas, os dejó con el desenlace del Fic

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Sinceramente, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo cuando dejó que la toalla cayera al suelo y él se quedó totalmente desnudo ante los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo. Había actuado movido por un instinto que era nuevo para él...unas ganas irrefrenables de que le tocara, de que las manos grandes de Makoto cubrieran su piel húmeda.

Bueno, vale, no era un sentimiento tan nuevo. Mas de una vez se había quedado mirando fijamente la ancha espalda de su amigo cuando estiraba antes de tirarse al agua, aunque por lo visto nadie se había dado cuenta*. El aludido lo habría sabido en seguida pero, lógicamente, no tenía ojos en la nuca... y eso le brindaba a Haru la oportunidad de observar... por no decir "comerle con los ojos". Enrojeció mientras caminaba de espaldas a él en dirección a su cuarto, aun sin saber cuando había empezado todo aquello... cuando sus hormonas, aparentemente en coma, habían comenzado a bailar sevillanas cada vez que veía al castaño, haciéndole cometer estupideces como la de la noche anterior.

En definitiva, no sabía lo que hacia o lo que iban a hacer... pero Dios, se moría por averiguarlo.

Makoto por su parte intentaba no mirarle el trasero directamente, como si aquello importase ya, pero sus ojos le traicionaban una y otra vez, haciendo que las manos le cosquillearan, inquietas, cada vez que Haruka daba un paso adelante. Tragó saliva, entrecerrando los ojos, notando aquel calor que le trepaba por las entrañas aumentar cada vez mas. Quería tocarle. Necesitaba tocarle... y tuvo su oportunidad cuando el moreno se paró aun dándole la espalda en la puerta de su habitación.

Sin decir ni una palabra posó los labios en la parte de atrás de su cuello, mordiéndole, sorprendiéndose a si mismo y al otro con aquel gesto. Haruka abrió algo mas los ojos, sin esperar aquello del castaño, sintiendo sus manos ¡por fin! sobre sus costados, como se deslizaban silenciosamente por su abdomen. Tomo aire, cerró los ojos y echando suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás, levantó una mano hasta hundir los dedos en su pelo castaño... Y Makoto soltó el aire despacio por la nariz, apretando el mordisco y marcando aquella piel sin pedir permiso.

-Ah...!- Haru cerró los ojos, notando sus mejillas enrojecerse aun mas... Aun tenía la cabeza embotada por la fiebre, pero aquello le espabiló lo suficiente.

Al oírle quejarse, Makoto volvió un poco en sí y paró de clavarle los dientes, mirándole con aquellos ojazos preocupados.

-l-lo siento...! ¿Te ha dolido?- preguntó, apurado, con las orejas completamente rojas aunque sus ojos brillaran con intensidad.

-Otra vez. - su respuesta volvió a pillarlos por sorpresa a los dos. al mas alto le brillaron los ojos de puro deseo, el otro descubrió cuanto le gustaba aquello de que le mordiera, que le tocara... Se giró hacia él, con aquella cara de palo que siempre tenía pese a sus mejillas sutilmente encendidas, dejando que Makoto paseara las manos por su espalda y le acariciara la piel como nunca lo había hecho... e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, clavando sus ojos azules en el, invitándole. Makoto no se resistió a la tentación, precisamente.

Tenia hambre, estaba hambriento de Haru. Y el chico delfín lo notó cuando volvió a morderle en el cuello. Cerró los ojos, crispando algo los dedos en su nuca y tomó aire... llenándose los pulmones de él.

De pronto fue como si la habitación se prendiera_ fuego_.

Los mordiscos empezaron a intercalarse con suaves lamidas que aliviaban la piel enrojecida, las manos del mas alto pasearon por su piel, presionando ligeramente, haciéndole sentir la posesividad que emanaba de su cuerpo. Makoto comenzó a tocarle como si fuera suyo por derecho, y aunque aquel lado egoísta del castaño fue otra sorpresa más, Haruka no se quejó en absoluto. Ni siquiera cuando los dedos del otro se hundieron en sus nalgas, apretándolas, haciendo que un fuerte estremecimiento lo recorriera de arriba a abajo. Y mientras soltaba un jadeo sorprendido la lengua del otro no perdió el tiempo y recorrió su cuello, pasando por encima de su nuez sin prisa.

Sus ojos verdes entornados parecían completamente distintos, animales...Haru se sentía como si fueran a devorarlo y Makoto estaba deseando hacerlo.

Siempre había cuidado de el ¿no? además, era culpa suya...era él quien había empezado. Así que antes de que Haru pudiera replicar por el segundo apretón en su trasero, Makoto se hizo con su boca con toda su fuerza y su deseo, poseyéndola... y al otro casi le temblaron las rodillas.

De pronto sintió que caía hacia atrás. ¿la cama? ¿Cuando habían llegado a la cama? La sensación áspera del colchón sin sábanas le recordó que, maldita sea, el no estaba haciendo nada ¡solo se estaba dejando dominar...!

No, llevaba mucho fantaseando con aquello, aunque intentara reprimir estas fantasías... Por mucho que Makoto entrase en modo "Ballena asesina", no pensaba dejarse hacer como si él no lo deseara también. Así que el mas alto sintió los dedos de su mejor amigo tirando del pelo de su nuca, haciéndole jadear en aquel lió de piernas en el que habían quedado al caer sobre el colchón. Se relamió, mirándole desde arriba.

-¿Que pa...?- su voz sonó mas grave de lo habitual, jadeante, y aquello erizó la piel del moreno, le hizo notar cosquilleos en el bajo vientre. Subió una rodilla, presionándole entre las piernas con el muslo... y abrió ligeramente sus ojos azules al ver la expresión turbada de Makoto. él había cerrado los ojos a media pregunta, con el ceño suavemente fruncido y apretando en un puño la mano que tenia apoyada en el colchón cuando sintió una corriente de placer recorrer su columna. Tensó cada músculo de su espalda.

-¡Haru...!- jadeó. El aludido llevó las manos a la parte baja de su camiseta, tirando de esta sin decir nada... sin dejar de frotarle con el muslo. La respiración de Makoto se volvió mas fuerte, mas pesada, mientras le ayudaba a deshacerse de la prenda y esta acababa hecha una bola en alguna parte del suelo.

Volvieron a devorarse el uno al otro, fundiendo sus bocas como si hubieran nacido para aquello mismo... y toda la torpeza que tenían por la inexperiencia la tapó el fuego que los quemaba a los dos, las ganas de más.

Las caricias de Makoto no dejaron ni un centímetro de piel por cubrir mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse contra su muslo, respirando fuertemente en aquel beso. Las manos del moreno habían comenzado ya a deshacerse del cierre de sus pantalones de uniforme con impaciencia, torpe. Y ni siquiera sabían hasta donde iban a llegar, solo que sobraba la ropa, cualquier cosa que los separara en realidad . Así que, con ayuda del castaño -porque el ansia y la inexperiencia son malas compañeras- consiguieron que los pantalones se reunieran con su compañera, la camiseta-bola, y así pudieron pegarse completamente de una vez por todas. piel sobre piel.

Makoto juntó sus caderas, colocándose entre las piernas de su amigo, devorando su cuello mordisco a mordisco. La verdad, menos mal que ya hacia fresco, porque le estaba dejando e cuello como el rosario de la Aurora. Pero ninguno de los dos pensaba en aquello...al menos Haru no. Estaba demasiado concentrado en todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones, en memorizar cada musculo de su espalda mientras pasaba los dedos por esta, y no en lo que pudiera decir nadie si le veían el cuello cargadito de marcas.

Pero Makoto si que lo pensó, de una forma básica y animal, pero lo pensó. Que lo vieran. Que Rin lo viera. Que supiera que Haruka le pertenecía a él...! y guiado por aquel instinto posesivo sus caderas se encajaron con fuerza entre las piernas del moreno, consiguiendo que Haru se arqueara y soltara un nuevo gemido de los que ya había comenzado a dejar escapar en voz baja. Este sonó mucho mas fuerte, alimentando el hambre del otro, empujándole a repetir la acción... y así comenzaron con aquella locura de vaivén de caderas que solo consiguió caldear mas el ambiente.

Haru sentía la erección del mas alto entre las piernas, frotándose contra él...tan dura.., Y aunque la suya propia le reclamaba atención no dudó en rodear la contraria con los dedos. El gruñido gutural que soltó Makoto le puso los pelos de punta, en el buen sentido, claro...y le miró, con los ojos casi cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, hinchados de tanto besar. El pelo negro todo revuelto le acariciaba las mejillas, encendidas y, maldita sea, Makoto sintió ganas de morderlas como si fueran manzanas. Movió las caderas contra la mano del otro, exigente, pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez con aquel tono grave, casi ronco, que poco o nada tenía que ver con su tono de siempre.

Aquello volvió loco al chico delfín: saber que Makoto tenía un lado animal y posesivo que nadie conocía. Nadie excepto él. Apretó su erección por puro deseo, haciéndole tensar cada musculo de su cuerpo...y Dios. No pudo mas. en realidad ninguno de los dos pudo mas.

Le soltó, adorando el jadeo de disgusto que dejó escapar el castaño, y sin decir esta boca es mía se las apañó para girarse y colocarse boca abajo. Makoto no se quejó cuando le vio hincar suavemente las rodillas, quedando completamente expuesto ante él... aunque desviando la mirada. Vaya, ¿ahora le daba vergüenza...? Parecía que a Makoto no... pero sus orejas escarlata lo delataban, por mucho que sus ojos dijeran "Voy a devorarte".

Y es que... _¿que iban a hacer?_

No es que no supiera como funcionaba la cosa entre dos hombres; una vez, con doce o trece años, Nagisa les llevó un montón de mangas yaoi que había robado a sus hermanas "para que aprendan" según él, vengándose así de sus trastadas. Ningún niño debería haber visto aquellos libros. Pero la realidad era que, a efectos prácticos, sabía que no podrían ir mucho mas lejos.

-Haru- comenzó en tono frustrado, con las manos acariciándole suavemente las nalgas. Le pareció que su amigo ronroneaba...pero aquello era una tontería ¿no?

-Haru, no tenemos cond-

-No importa. - jadeó el moreno, con tono ligeramente apremiante dentro de su in-expresividad habitual. Separó un tanto mas las piernas, dejando claro que pensaba acabar lo que había empezado...con él. Maldita sea, Makoto Tachibana ¡¿Tan raro era que quisiera perder la virginidad contigo?! o al menos eso decían sus ojos azules, fijos en él en aquel momento, con la mejilla apoyada en el colchón.

- Usa los dedos.- le instó. Y Makoto sintió un potente tirón en su erección, recamando atención de nuevo, con sus ojos verdes mirando intensamente aquella carita de palo tan sonrojada.

Haruka cerro los ojos cuando vio al otro llevarse los dedos a la boca e hizo por relajarse, aunque su ceño se frunciera suavemente nada mas sentir la primera intrusión. Era... molesto. El dedo de Makoto se abrió paso despacio y él no tardó en llevar una mano entre sus piernas, empezando a masturbarse lentamente para hacer aquello mas llevadero. Exhaló con fuerza, acelerando el corazón a su amigo con la expresión de su cara...

Makoto lo notaba estrecho, tan caliente... y saber que se estaba acariciando allí, delante de sus narices, solo lo impacientó mas y mas. Pero por muy cachondo que estuviera, Makoto era Makoto. Nunca le haría daño, no si sabía como evitarlo... o al menos hacerlo mas leve.

Así que aquella dulce tortura se alargó hasta que al menos dos de sus dedos pudieron moverse con relativa facilidad en su interior... y por aquel entonces Haru había variado completamente su expresión casi indolente por una muy distinta. Se mordía los labios, dejando escapar algún que otro jadeo o gimoteo sin querer, totalmente rojo, con la frente pegada al colchón y sus dedos apretando deliciosamente su erección. Dios, ¡estaba listo...! ¡lo quería ya...! ¡lo necesitaba! ¡aunque soliera...! Tenia que ser con Makoto, tenia que ser ya. Y por eso cuando por fin sacó los dedos de su interior, después de llenar su espalda y su nuca de besos y suaves mordidas, respiró expectante, levantando el trasero por puro instinto... apoyándose en las manos para poder mirar como el castaño tomaba aire y se colocaba bien tras el.

No preguntó si estaba seguro porque ya lo sabía.

No hizo falta que dijeran nada, ninguno de los dos, porque todo estaba claro, porque aquello debía ser así.

Porque siempre se habían pertenecido el uno al otro.

Makoto entró poco a poco, aunque todo su ser le exigiera mas. Supo controlarse para minimizar el dolor... y Haru lo soportó hasta que terminó de encajarse en su interior con un suave empellón. Dios...¡estaba tan estrecho!¡ El castaño jamás imaginó que pudiera sentirse así...! ¡tan caliente...tan endemoniadamente bien...! Bufó, soltando el aire, extasiado, apretando con sus dedos las caderas de su mejor amigo mientras este se tenia que apoyar en los codos, con a espalda arqueada.

Makoto se enamoró de aquellas vistas cuando pudo empezar a moverse y vio como se le erizaba la piel...como el sudor empezaba a perlarla. Se inclinó sobre él, respirando pesadamente cerca de su oído, mordiendo de nuevo tras su oreja. Haru gimió con fuerza, se aferró como pudo al colchón desnudo y murmuró su nombre con la voz rota entre el deseo y el placer que, poco a poco, comenzó a suplantar al dolor. Y es que Makoto, sin que tuviera que decírselo, había llevado la mano al miembro del moreno, acariciándolo con maña...

No fue perfecta. Ninguna primera vez lo es.

Makoto no tardó demasiado en volver a perder el control a causa de todo aquel calor y Haru lo padeció sin poder hacer otra cosa que gemir y notar el sabor salado de las lágrimas en los labios. Y aun así lo disfrutó, sobre todo cuando él le hizo erguirse de rodillas y pegar la espalda a su pecho, notando como posaba los labios en su cuello antes de fundirse con los suyos una vez mas. Su mano se aferró a su pelo castaño con fuerza mientras sus lenguas se enredaban una vez mas, acariciándole el bazo que lo rodeaba con la otra.

Aquella casa, siempre vacía, siempre silenciosa, se llenó con los jadeos de ambos. Se llenó con sus nombres pronunciados entrecortadamente.

-Te quiero...Haru...Te quiero...- Lo había dicho sin pensar, sin siquiera ser consciente y entre jadeos, ahogándose en el placer que comenzaba a nublar todo. Pero aquello no restaba verdad a sus palabras... Y eso el aludido lo sabía, aunque no fue capaz de responder en aquel momento.

Cuando todo acabó, cuando se recuperó los suficiente como para abrir los ojos y notar el peso de su cuerpo cálido sobre el propio... se sintió tan estúpidamente feliz que pese a sentirse agarrotado y dolorido logró girarse hacia él y besarle una vez mas.

Despacio, notando la sal de las lágrimas de placer en sus labios, Makoto entreabrió sus ojos verdes para Mirarle... ¿Se lo había dicho, no? era liberador aunque ni él supiera lo que sentía antes de aquel día.

Tan difícil de entender para ellos y tan obvio para los demás.

El castaño tomó aire y deslizó la mano por el costado de su amigo, sonriendo como el bobo de siempre una vez mas... Haru admiró aquella sonrisa, la atesoró, y aunque sabía que no hacía falta ponerlo en palabras lo susurró de todos modos con los labios rozando su oreja. Mas cuando volvió a mirarle Makoto tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

Se había quedado frito prácticamente enseguida, con un brazo sobre él, manteniendole cerca, y sus piernas enredadas con las contrarias. Bendito idiota, estaba dormido como un bebé.

Haruka no supo si le había oído o no, pero no le molestó. Se desenredó de su cuerpo con cuidado y, teniendo que apoyarse en los muebles por obvias razones, llegó hasta la cómoda y abrió un cajón para sacar una manta. Fue al alzarse y ver su reflejo en el espejo cuando se fijó por primera vez en todas las marcas que tenia.

Makoto había mordido por todo su cuello. Las mordidas se repartían por sus hombros y aun bajaban por su pecho. ¡Era como si quisiera que lo supiera todo el mundo...! Haruka le escuchó quejarse en sueños, murmurando algo parecido a su nombre y decidió volver a su lado y no darle mas vueltas por ahora. Se echó a su lado, cubriéndolos a ambos con la manta, y Makoto no tardó nada en volver a abrazarse a él como si fuera a escaparse o algo parecido.

Haru suspiró, pensando que si antes ya se desvivía por él, ahora no podría despegárselo jamás. Sonrió encantado con la idea. Sonrió como pocas veces hacía, con los ojos brillantes y un brazo apoyado sobre la frente.

Parpadeó con extrañeza.

-Ya no tengo fiebre.

* * *

*: Nagisa LO SABE

xDD

En fin, se acabó lo que se daba!

Uf, esto ha sido un reto. Mas que nada porque estoy acostumbrada a escribir estas cosas si, pero por rol. Y eso es muy diferente a hacerlo de esta manera. No estoy muy segura de como habrá quedado, así que, esta vez sin chantajes ni nada, me gustaría mucho que me dierais vuestra sincera opinión en los reviews!

P.D 1: ¡siento mucho no responder a los reviews! pero es que son un montón y quiero que lo leais ya! me pondré ahora a contestarlos todos por mp ¿vale?

P.D 2: me gustaría escribir algo de rintori y reigisa/nagirei, pero es que yo los veo muy a mi manera, para nada inocentes, si no mas bien muy posesivo y malicioso por parte de Nagisa y algo yandere por Nitori ¿Si escribiera algo en ese plan, a alguien mas le gustaría? Esa es mi duda

P.D 3: y de la misma manera que veo así a ese par de shotas, me imaginaba a Makoto como una fiera en la cama, pese a lo tiernucho que suele ser xd espero que no os haya molestado mi pequeña licencia~

P.D. 4: un regalito de parte de mi amiga Kia xDDD

. /331d75f1baa8ab2bff256e546d9e37f6/tumblr_mqlx7xu6A L1qae592o1_


End file.
